With the development of science and technologies, electronic devices with display panels have been commonly used in work and daily life, providing great convenience to users. As the requirements for visual effect increase, display panels with narrow borders have become the mainstream trend in the display field. Nevertheless, due to limitations in manufacturing integrated circuit chips, the soldering of flexible circuit boards and the wirings of signal lines, etc., existing display panels still have wide borders.
In order to further reduce the border width of display panels and improve the screen ratio of electronic devices, the current mainstream practice is to design the display panel having an irregular shape, that is, the shape of the display panel has an irregular rectangular shape. Although the use of the irregularly-shaped display panel may avoid some of the functional modules it the electronic device, such as camera modules, speaker modules, etc., and increase the screen ratio of the display panel, such irregularly-shaped display panel may cause denser arrangement of wirings in the border area of the display panel, resulting in significant differences in the load of the signal lines in the display panel and affecting the performance of the display panel.
Therefore, there is a need to solve technical problems to provide a display panel and a display apparatus, to increase the screen ratio of the electronic devices, reduce the difference in the load of the signal lines in the display panel and ensure the display effect.